


Автостопом по галактике

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: по арту https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/16100/176510488.1/0_fbd91_71a25478_L.jpg





	Автостопом по галактике

“Мама, привет!  
Он все-таки уговорил меня написать еще одно письмо, представляешь? Кому нужна это средневековая писанина, когда можно просто позвонить! Но папа настаивает! ну и раз тебе приятно, то буду и дальше писать.  
У нас все хорошо, где только не были за эту неделю!”

\- Госпожа мэр, председатель профсоюза учителей по поводу субсидии.  
\- Да, соединяй.  
Всего несколько секунд, чтобы настроиться на деловой лад, а ведь хотела же отложить чтение писем на вечер, но не смогла удержаться. Захотелось посмотреть на торопливый почерк сына. Узнать как они там. Вернее она-то знает, что все хорошо, путешественники регулярно отзваниваются, но ведь письма это совсем другое. Рядом с торопливо начириканным посланием лежит пара фотографий и засушенный цветок. Даже в сотне километров от дома, он все равно дарит цветы. Ах, не наделали бы глупостей. Мальчишки оба, что старший, что младший.

У нее дома на столе тоже лежит ворох писем. Листки аккуратно пронумерованы и поставлены даты, но она все равно пытается смешать их в кучу и разгадать, будто шифр.

“Те, кто берут попутчиков - словоохотливы. Кого мы только не встретили! Где только не были! Ведь это - приключение, и нет точного маршрута, мы едем, куда глаза глядят, куда завезут те, кому по пути. Во вторник мы ночевали у шерифа. Он возвращался из командировки и подхватил. Много рассказывал про себя, про молодую жену, что надеется, что на этот раз будет сын, он бы тоже поездил автостопом с ним. Когда-нибудь.  
Когда сидели на крыльце вечером, отец попытался ухватить звезду и я, повторил жест. Папа тогда долго смеялся и обещал подарить мне весь мир. Этим летом я получу только часть подарка - Америку, которую мы посмотрим так, как не увидим ни с одной экскурсией, а потом уже и все остальное.  
“А если человечество полетит к звездам?”, - спросил я тогда. “То галактику ты будешь покорять уже сам”, - ответил он”.

“На этой неделе нас подвозил странный серый человек, с мертвыми глазами. Владельцы машин представительского класса останавливаются редко. Это был респектабельный, не очень старый седан. Машина аккуратно остановилась ровно напротив. Так, будто водитель ехал специально, чтобы подобрать нас на дороге. Я устал, и покорно забрался на заднее сиденье. Отец и водитель молчали долго. Потом серый человек спросил, не поворачивая головы:  
\- Афганистан или Ирак?  
\- Ирак, а вы?  
\- Афганистан, - ответил водитель чуть погодя.  
Они молчали потом всю дорогу, и я так и не решился прервать это молчание. Каждый из них молчал о чем-то своем, но все равно - вместе”.

“Мама, а почему мы редко бываем у тети? Были недалеко, и папа предложил заехать к ней. Только жетон торопливо спрятал под футболку. Чтобы она не увидела, да? А еще, он научил меня ходить на руках, тетя смеялась, только глаза у нее все равно грустные. Может быть, пригласим ее как-нибудь у нас пожить, а? Она вкусно готовит. Нет, мама, ты, конечно, готовишь лучше всех, но ведь тебе надо работать. А она могла бы печь пироги.  
А еще мы фотографии смотрели. Там парень бы везде с ними на фотографиях, рыжий такой. Зиг. Это же его жетон папа носит? Я побоялся спросить, мне кажется, что тетя расстроилась бы. Но скажешь потом - прав я или нет? Это он папу собой закрыл? Его не спасли, а папу комиссовали?”

“Мама! Сегодня было очень весело! Нас подобрал настоящий спорт кар! Я никогда на таких не ездил! Пара бизнесменов, из которых один все время говорил по телефону, в итоге разозлился и швырнул его на приборную панель. Я думал разобьется, но видимо не в первый раз. Второй - мрачный как сам дьявол, сидел, придерживая руль двумя пальцами. Правда они нас высадили достаточно быстро, сказали дальше не возьмут, там может быть опасно. И какие опасности в центре страны в наше время? Когда прощались, мрачный подмигнул мне и визитку, сказал обращаться, если будет нужна помощь. А еще у него глаза разные! Ну, настоящий Дьявол. Что с таким случиться может? А отец стоял и смотрел вслед машине, будто прощался с каждым из них. Может, кого напомнили, ты не знаешь?  
Хорошо, что в кафе сидел какой-то мужчина, китаец, наверно, или японец, кто их разберет, и играл в шахматы сам с собой. Ты ж знаешь, папа пройти не может спокойно мимо шахматной доски. В общем, первую партию он позорно проиграл, но потом взялся всерьез. Вторую выиграл, третью к ничьей свели. По-моему, тогда очень переживал из-за проигрыша, и даже пожал этому китайцу руку. Ты представляешь он сам, первый, протянул руку пожать! А когда уходили, я увидел, что шахматист положил ноги на стол. Мне кажется, что это неправильно - класть ноги на стол!”

Цветы она положила отдельно, но на некоторых листах остались отпечатки. Скучает, очень скучает по этим двоим. Казалось бы, все равно целыми днями на работе, а домой приходишь - и пусто.

“Мама! Как тесен мир! Встретили командира отца. Такой добрый, усатый. Глаза полуприкрытые все время, а будто насквозь все видит. Папа перед ним вытянулся как на плацу, в глазах - лед. Я даже испугался. Он вроде давно уже так не смотрел, будто не здесь находится. Но офицер - молодец, сказал “Вольно, солдат”. По плечу потрепал. Папа еле стерпел, но зато сразу “сюда” вернулся. Командир расспрашивал про меня, про тебя. Папа рассказал, как вы в госпитале познакомились. Он скучает по тебе, и я тоже. Скоро увидимся!”

Хильда улыбнулась. Чудеса могут творить не только благородные рыцари, но и принцессы. Хорошо, что она не поправилась и легко влезла в старые джинсы. Старые вещи обладают магией молодости и свободы. На целую неделю - к ним. До места - самолетом. Райнхард очень любит ту гостиницу и обязательно остановится именно в ней. Она в холле и подождет. Пусть это будет сюрприз.

***  
“Да, как-то я отвыкла от большого мира”, - подумала Хильда в безуспешной попытке увильнуть от компании байкеров. Они вроде бы и не приставали, но задирали и никак не пропускали в гостиницу. Спасибо молодому мужчине с волосами странного, серого цвета. Провел в холл, почти насильно напоил кофе. Хотел, было развлечь беседой, но наконец-то увидел кольцо на пальце.  
\- Вы кого-то ждете?  
\- Да, - Хильда спрятала улыбку в чашке. - Они должны уже вот-вот появиться.  
\- Тогда я, наверно, пойду.  
\- Спасибо, что “закрыли” меня от байкеров. О! Вот и они, - Хильда уже не обращает внимание на грустную улыбку собеседника, на то, как торопливо уходит. Что ей до него, когда в холл вваливаются ее рыцари и защитники. Когда муж треплет сына по волосам, и они смеются, внося хаос и радость в пасмурный день. Райнхард прячет в карман цветок, сорванный на ближайшей клумбе. Наверняка вложит его в письмо. Хильда не встает из-за стола, ждет, пока успокоится сердце. А вдруг он увидит ее в зале? И действительно, Райнхард хлопает сына по плечу, спешит на встречу, доставая на ходу из кармана полуувядший цветок, потом засовывает его обратно и просто подхватывает ее на руки, кружит по залу. Когда он носил на руках в последний раз? За это лето она почти забыла, насколько он выше ее. Как она смогла это лето - одна, без своих рыцарей.


End file.
